Girl On Fire
by firelove57
Summary: The quite ones always cause the most damage. But the ones who don't speak cause even more. Ariel hasn't spoken in 3 years since the fire. But will she speak up to a hot vampire ruler named Eli and save a nation run by vampires? Or get killed?
1. Prologue

**Just a Game**

**Prologue**

The stage was empty compared to the crowd that stood in front of it. The government's head officers stood in back of us in big black throwns. The tv lights shined all on me and Drake in the middle of the stage. Ten different cameras had a new angle on me and the crowd plastered on each one of the huge tvs around the room.

Drake's hand made contact with my face in a swift movment, leaving me bruised on the floor. His spit splashed onto my face as he said something I couldn't dare to understand. I crawled slowly towards the door only to be stopped with his foot on my hand. 

"Where do you think your going? Scared to take on what you started?" He grabbed my hair and pulled me up. I grimaced. "You don't know how long I wanted to do this..."

I squeezed my eyes shut as tight as I could. I knew this was coming, but not like this. In the eyes of millions to see, to be remembered forever, to die for the people I hate more then anything. But the more I tried to make sense of why I was doing this, all I could think about is why other people weren't.

I started this by mistake. People could have started this on purpose.

"Well, any last words for our little _hero?_ Or does the cat have your tongue again?" Drake chuckled pulling my head further back, relieving my neck for all to see. "Come to think of it, I never heard you speak once. Care to share your thoughts?''

I wanted to know why no one you speak up for me, but I should be wanting to know why they were putting all there faith into one human little girl to fix their lives. But then I realized something, something that was in front of me the whole time.

They weren't putting faith into me, I was their faith. I was the only one who would speak up when I didn't even have a voice at all. The war was going to continue if I die or lived, and I was going to die.

Their silence was their protest, and thier silence did the most damage.

Drake pulled out a knife from his back pocket, the tv camera's zoomed in. It had the government smybol on it, a broken heart put back together. He put it up to me neck and smile to the cameras.

One of the head officers stood, walking to the microphone. He tapped it twice before speaking. "This girl has broken our trust, and made a fool out of our great nation. Nothing she could do could make up what she, no what _you _did. But still she refuses to speak." He paused, turning to face me. "I think all of us would like to hear your voice. _Speak."_

I haven't spoke in 3 years, not to anyone other then Eli, but he was no where to be seen. My voice would feel forgein without him here.  
>"I am the girl on fire."<p>

And with those words, I sentenced on own death.


	2. The Ruler and The Killer

**Girl On Fire**

**When I talk you should listen**

**All of you belong to me **

**Come we should get it going**

**Now what I want is specific**

**Respect what I have done for tee**

**The Ruler and The Killer Baby**

**-Kid Cudi**

**The Ruler and The Killer**

_The smell of smoke was the first thing to wake me from my peaceful slumbler, then it was the screaming. I shot out of bed as fast as I could, my feet hitting the ground with a thut. _

_ The a crackling sound of fire lead me downstairs to my living room. The room was trashed, broken furniture everywhere, the once happy feel of the room was replaced by anger and tragady. But yet no fire. My parents where nowhere to be seen, but the windows gave me a hint._

_ Lights shined through the dirty glass, showing reds and oranges and yellows. People ran about with makeshift wepans, screaming about something I couldn't understand, blood runing down their faces. A man held up a touch, saying something to the man next to him, I starred trying to peice together what was going. The two men were friends of my father, Tyler Collins and Fred Smith. They were the nicest people in town, always said hello and waved. Why would they fight with anyone?_

_ So far I haven't seen one attacker, only the people I grew up with all my life. Maybe there was a fight down at the town meeting? Or maybe everyone when crazy? But as I thought this a tall handsome man fall, more like flow, down from the sky and snapped both of the mens necks before they even had a catch to react. _

_ I gasped, the man who killed them turned to look in my direction. I ducked down, and tried to stay as quite as I could. This had to be a dream. It had too. I closed my eyes tight until I was seeing white dots. My breating slowed, but my heat continued to race. I stayed like that for a couple of minutes before I was sure it was safe. _

_ The screams died down, now there was only a small hushing sound of wind. __I got up slowly, scared at what I might see, and starred out the window. The fire grew, trapping  
>everything with flames if it gone in it's way. No one in sight.<br>Nothing but quite filled the air, but it was a lie. I walked to the front door, and turned the lock open. Stepping out into cold air of October, I thought the fight or war or whatever this was, were over but I was wrong. Men I never seen before in my small town of 5,357 appeared, walking in step with each other.  
>My eyes grew wide, blood was pouring from their mouths. But they all had smirks on their faces.<br>"Now, look what we have here." The man at the head of the group starred at me, head tilted to the left. "Arial? Arial."  
>I froze, how would they know my name? I wanted to scream for help, scream for my parents, but the red eyes of the attackers made me think twice before moving.<br>"H-how do you…?" I was to scared to say the rest, but I was even more scared to know the answer.  
>"Arial, my dear child. My parents should learn to keep their mouths shut." The man smiled before he snapped his fingers.<br>Two men from the crowd behind him stepped forward, blood still smeared on their pale white faces.  
>"Take her."<em>

I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing in as much air as I could.  
>The dream felt so real, like it didn't happen just three years ago.<br>I stood up from bed, starring at the four walls of my small holding cell.  
>That night I found out what this world was really ruled by. <em>Vampires<em>. The vampires had enough with the humans(or blood banks for some) after being hidden for so long. Waiting. Watching. They wanted what they always had, but this time they wanted to be known. Tired of the humans thinking they were at the top of the food chain, when they never were.

They wanted to rule, be seen, be heard, be feed...

The poor town never saw it coming, vampires weren't real. But the lies came true that night. That night was the start of the Black Fire.

The black fire was what the victims of these poor attacks called it, fire always came with vampires. But once the vampires got you, killed you, sucked you dry, your eyes would become a couldy cover of black. Like there was never a person in there to start. It's true when people say the eyes are the windows into a person's soul, they took our souls.

But I'm not talking about the Twilight cookie cutter vampire version, this was cold hard fact.

Vampires aren't sparkles and kisses, they'll use your guts for straws to drink all your blood from your perfect little bodies. They don't move from place to place every couple of months, they stay. They stay forever unnoticed. Vampire aren't anything from the movies, they're different, forever changing.

The start of the Black Fire was the first of my new life. The life I wouldn't wish to anyone. The monsters who took me brought me to this cold, wet holding cell and beat me until I beileved every word they told me. And wanted to hear every word they told.

This hold cell is just one of many in Mrs. Hopper's School of ladies for the Red of Blood. I was put in a whore house, waiting to be sold to the richest monster that wanted a human girl to serve them.

And three years I sat waiting, hopping that I wasn't pretty, or anything at all so I could live. Girls came and went but I standed. Soon after, I almost forgot the life I had, I could only remember these four gray brick walls. Vampires came in ever so often to feed me, but never talked to me. I was dirt to them.

Dirt and I were the same, one person almost. I was never going to get out not unless I wanted a leak to take me. And my friend was going to be a cold day in hell.

Life was a little room and a bed to me now, hating the people who hated me.

I had nothing left to my name. I haven't seen a real person in three years, nor have I spoken at all.

Silence was my only protest left.


End file.
